Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void/Timeline
Before the first curse The birth of legends *Etro kills herself and arrives to Valhalla, land of the dead, where the dying Mwynn bestows her with the rule of the world of the dead. When Yeul dies she comes to Valhalla when Etro separates her heart and soul, merging her heart with the sea of Chaos, while gifting the soul with a new heart. Yeul is unable to be reborn into the Visible Realm as a completely new person and the goddess utilizes Chaos to send her back to the living realm. When is returns to the realm of the living she is gifted with the power of visions at the price of each vision shortening her own life. After Nova Chrysalia's formation *During one of their dreams inside the crystal pillar, Vanille and Fang end up in the Netherworld where they meet Giselle. The Chaos suddenly bursts and tries to use Giselle as a bridge between Nova Chrysalia and her world but its plans fail as Giselle is woken up back in her world. Nova Chrysalia's final days *Rumplestiltskin strikes a deal with an otherworldly person. *In Nova Chrysalia, after Lightning becomes the savior, her first order of business is saving Snow's heart. She meets a mysterious market dealer who sells her a few potions. The market dealer then meets up with Lumina who sends him via Chaos to the Emchanted Forest to make the Evil Queen to get their help. After he arrives there he is coldly welcomed and states that he comes with a warning for the Queen, but after showing his imperviousness to the woman's magic he gains her interest. After arrival to the new world *A reunion party is held at Estheims' house. *Nabaat acquires an oracle drive via unknown means and tasks Frigge with "presenting" it to Serah which she does by breaking into her house. Later Nabaat acquires the coffer of souls from Lumina which she uses to steal Sazhand Dajh's souls along with memories regarding her meeting with them. *Claire has a dream with Lumina and the image of her mother in a place resembling Cosmogenesis. Sazh calls Claire and tells her about how he and Dajh are "loosing themselves" and the woman theorizes it might be Bhunivelze's doing. *Five months after the reunion party, Nora and Bartholomew Estheims invite Noel and Yeul on a dinner held at their house without Hope's knowledge. During the dinner Noel bursts at Hope, but they make up later the same day. Hope also calls Vanille and apologizes to her for his behavior and the woman suggests holding another party, to which Hope agrees. After the second curse *Claire, Serah, Chocolina, Sazh, and Dajh are transported to Storybrooke via Zelena's time travel spell. Later the same day, Pulse Vestige also manifests, much to Serah's horror. *Emma, Serah, and Hook search for Chocolina. In the woods they are attacked by Cie'th and Chocolina helps them out. During the fight Hook suffers an injury that later gradually turns him into a Cie'th. Frigge arrives at Storybrooke. *Hope arrives in Storybrooke and by unknown means learns of Serah bring currently at hospital. There he learns from Serah and Emma about the Vestige and he and the blonde decide to check it out. *Emma and Hope go to the Vestige and they ascend the structure by completing various puzzles. At the top they meet a masked woman who intends to use Emma to grants her a new future. The blonde voices her objections and she and Hope are attacked by the masked woman, but Emma uses strange powers prompting the other woman to escape. *Gilgamesh and Enkidu arrive to Storybrooke and are fought by Emma, Serah, Hope, and Robin, and later Mother Superior. Emma manages to use her magic to create a teleportation spell that sucks Gilgamesh and Enkidu. Meanwhile in New York, Robert Philip wakes up Giselle seeing her bad dream and the woman relays her dream to him. Nathaniel also has an ominous dream about the "Luminous". Nathaniel then meets with Giselle and Robert and shows them a mysterious book that has appeared along with an ominous message about Giselle. *During one of her many searches in Once Upon a Time storybook, a mysterious tale manifests in it regarding a "savior" and an "ultimate price" and seeing the tale she notes her familiarity it but is unable to say why. Frigge strikes a deal with Mr. Gold to get information on Emma Swan and the expense of her locket. Category:Timelines Category:Once Upon a Time Beyond the Void